starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Power of the Jedi Sourcebook
Power of the Jedi Sourcebook, to podręcznik (w wersji Revised) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2002 roku i jego autorami są J. D. Wiker, Michael Mikaelian, Jeff Grubb, Owen K. C. Stephens i James Maliszewski. ''Zawartość: *Introduction **How to Use this Book *Chapter One: History of the Force **Student of the Force ***25,000 Years before the Battle of Yavin **Guardians of Peace and Justice ***5,000 Years before the Battle of Yavin **The Growing Shadows ***4,000 Years before the Battle of Yavin **The Return of the Sith ***2,000 Years before the Battle of Yavin **The Rise of the Empire ***32 Years before the Battle of Yavin ***The Rebellion and the Battle of Yavin ***4 Years after the Battle of Yavin **A Tradition Restored ***11 Years after the Battle of Yavin **A New Generation ***25 Years after the Battle of Yavin *Chapter Two: Playing in the Light **New Force Skills ***Battle Influence (Cha) ***Force Light (Wis) ***Inspire (Cha) ***Malacia (Int) ***Plant Surge (Int) ***Sever Force (Cha) **New Force Feats ***Battle Meditation ***Beast Language ***Cure Disease ***Cure Poison ***Force Dodge ***Force Pilot ***Guiding Spirit ***Morichro ***Psychometry **New Prestige Classes ***Force Warrior ***Jedi Healer ***Jedi Instructor ***Jedi Scholar ***Jedi Weapon Master **New Force Techniques ***Healing Trance ***Sense Surroundings *Chapter Three: Gamemastering a Jedi Campaign **Rules for Jedi Behavior ***Following the Jedi Code ****Self-Discipline ****Responsibility ****Public Service ***Assigning Dark Side Points ***The Potentium Heresy ****Fallen, Tainted, and Dark Jedi *****Fallen Jedi *****Tainted Jedi *****Dark Jedi ***Playing Jedi ***The Goal of Peace ***The Goal of Knowledge ***The Goal of Serenity ***The Unity of the Force ***The Internal Journey ***The Challenge of Temptation ***Rising from the Ashes **Running Jedi GM Characters ***Jedi as Superiors ***Jedi as Allies ***Jedi as Opponents **Jedi Training ***Identifying Force Sensitivity ***The Learning Process ***Padawan Training ***The Trials of Knighthood ****The Jedi Trials *****Facility with the Force *****Knowledge of the Jedi Code *****Lightsaber Construction *****Lightsaber Proficiency *****Self-Defense Capability *****Sound Judgment *****Solo Mission ***Life as a Jedi Knight ***Lightsaber Duels ***Life as a Jedi Master ***Becoming One with the Force **Jedi through the Eras ***Before the Rise of the Empire Era ***The Rebellion Era ***The New Jedi Order Era ***Other Jedi, Other Eras ****The Great Hyperspace War ****The Sith War ****The Golden Age ****The Yuuzhan Vong **Running Jedi Campaigns ***Themes of Jedi Campaigns ****Jedi as Warrior ****Jedi as Lawgiver ****Jedi as Refugee ****Jedi as Builder ****Jedi as Teacher ****Jedi as Historian *Chapter Four: Equipment **Weapon and Armor Descriptions ***Training Lightsaber ***Great Lightsaber ***Dual-Phase Lightsaber ***Jedi Battle Armor **Force-Specific Equipment ***Force Detector ***Force Training Aids ***Alter Toys ***Control Toys ***Image Emitter ***Training Remote (Marksman-H) **Vehicle and Starships ***Jedi Speeder Bike ***Whitecloak Fighter ***XJ X-Wing ***Jedi Courier Ship ***Nebulon Ranger ***Stinger ***Star Saber ***Jedi Justice Cruiser **Equipment ***Jedi Utility Belt ***Jedi Credits **Artifacts ***Archaic Lightsaber ***Jedi Holocron *Chapter Five: Creatures and Archetypes **New Species ***Arkanian ***Caamasi ***Cathar ***Celegian ***Draethos ***Khommite ***Krevaaki ***Kushiban ***Lannik ***Miraluka ***Nautolan ***Nazzar ***Neti ***Quermian ***Tchuukthai ***Thisspian ***Togruta ***Vultan **New Creatures ***Beck-tori ***Droch ***Jakobeast ***Marsh Haunt ***Muttamok ***Nighthunter ***Taozin ***Thernbee **The Supernatural: Force Spirits **New Archetypes ***AgriCorps Worker ***ExplorCorps Worker ***Force Spirit ***Jedi Consular ***Jedi Explorer ***Jedi Guardian ***Jedi Healer ***Jedi Martial Artist ***Jedi Scholar ***Jedi Teacher ***MedCorps Worker ***Padawan Consular ***Padawan Guardian ***Rogue Jedi *Chapter Six: Jedi Traditions **The Ancient Masters ***Ooroo, Martyr of Kirrek ***Odan-Urr, Keeper of Antiquities ***Arca Jeth, Watchman of Onderon ***Thon, Watchman of Stennes ***Vodo-Siosk Baas, Watchman of Dantooine **Knights of the Old Republic ***Ulic Qel-Droma, Watchman of the Empress Teta System ***Nomi Sunrider, Jedi Knight ***Cay Qel-Droma, Jedi Knight ***Tott Doneeta, Jedi Knight ***Oss Wilum, Jedi Knight ***Dace Diath, Jedi Knight ***Shoaneb Culu, Jedi Knight **The Halcyon Bloodline ***Kieran Halcyon, Jedi Knight ***Nejaa Halcyon, Jedi Master ***Ylenic It'kla, Jedi Knight **The Jedi Council ***Yoda, Jedi Instructor ***Mace Windu, Jedi Swordmaster ***Yaddle, Jedi Master ***Plo Koon, Jedi Master ***Depa Billaba, Jedi Master ***Eeth Koth, Jedi Master ***Yarael Poof, Jedi Master ***Adi Gallia, Jedi Master ***Even Piell, Jedi Master ***Oppo Rancisis, Jedi Commander ***Saesee Tiin, Jedi Ace ***Ki-Adi-Mundi, Jedi Knight **Twilight of the Jedi ***The Dark Woman, Jedi Master ***Darsha Assant, Jedi Padawan ***Anoon Bondara, Master of Teräs Käsi ***Thracia Cho Leem, Jedi Master ***Quinlan Vos, Amnesiac Jedi ***Bultar Swan, Jedi Knight ***Kit Fisto, Jedi Master ***Shaak Ti, Jedi Master ***Luminara Unduli, Jedi Master ***Barriss Offee, Jedi Padawan **The LAst of the Jedi ***Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Spirit ***Ikrit, Jedi Master **The New Jedi ***Cilghal, Jedi Healer ***Kyle Katarn, Combat Instructor *Chapter Seven: Where the Force Is Strong **Chu'unthor ***History ***Description ***Inhabitants ***Adventure Hooks **Great Library at Ossus ***History ***Description ***Inhabitants ***Adventure Hooks **Jedi Academy on Yavin 4 ***History ***Description ***Inhabitants ***Adventure Hooks **Jedi Temple on Coruscant ***History ***Description ***Inhabitants ***Adventure Hooks **Meditative Canyon on Ambria ***History ***Description ***Inhabitants ***Adventure Hooks **The Oracle at Pelgrin ***History ***Description ***Inhabitants ***Adventure Hooks **The School of Hidden Wisdom ***History ***Description ***Inhabitants ***Adventure Hooks **The Valley of the Jedi ***History ***Description ***Inhabitants ***Adventure Hooks *Index ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Morichro, Forbidden Jedi Technique *Table 2-1: The Force Warrior *Table 2-2: The Jedi Healer *Table 2-3: The Jedi Instructor *Table 2-4: The Jedi Scholar *Table 2-5: The Jedi Weapon Master *Lightsaber Syndrome *Jedi Funding *The Consular-Guardian Distinction *Era Notes *The Jedi Service Corps *Learning Without a Master *Table 4-1: Jedi Weapons *Table 4-2: Jedi Armor *Lightsaber Color *Modified Ikas-Adno 10-C Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Whitecloak Fighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Incom T65XJ X-wing - dane statku kosmicznego *Hoersch-Kessel Vanya-class Jedi Courier Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Modified Krasten Shipyards Crescent-X9 - dane statku kosmicznego *Corellian Engineering Corp S-100 Stinger-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Republic Fleet Systems Star Saber XC-01 - dane statku kosmicznego *Republic Shipyards Jedi Justice Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Jedi Holocron Personalities *Table 6-1: New Species *Arkanian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Caamasi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Cathar - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Celegian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Draethos - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Khommite - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Krevaaki - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kushiban - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Lannik - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Miraluka - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nautolan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Nazzar - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Neti - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Quermian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Tchuukthai - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Thisspian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Togruta - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Vultan - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Beck-tori - dane zwierzęcia *Droch - dane zwierzęcia *Jakobeast - dane zwierzęcia *Marsh Haunt - dane zwierzęcia *Muttamok - dane zwierzęcia *Nighthunter - dane zwierzęcia *Taozin - dane zwierzęcia *Thernbee - dane zwierzęcia *Combating Force Spirits *Ooroo - dane postaci *Odan-Urr - dane postaci *Arca Jeth - dane postaci *Thon - dane postaci *Vodo-Siosk Baas - dane postaci *Ulic Qel-Droma - dane postaci *Nomi Sunrider - dane postaci *Cay Qel-Droma - dane postaci *Tott Doneeta - dane postaci *Oss Wilum - dane postaci *Dace Diath - dane postaci *Shoaneb Culu - dane postaci *Effects of The Halcyon Bloodline *Kieran Halcyon - dane postaci *Nejaa Halcyon - dane postaci *Ylenic It'kla - dane postaci *Yoda - dane postaci *Mace Windu - dane postaci *Yaddle - dane postaci *Plo Koon - dane postaci *Depa Billaba - dane postaci *Eeth Koth - dane postaci *Yarael Poof - dane postaci *Adi Gallia - dane postaci *Even Piell - dane postaci *Oppo Rancisis - dane postaci *Saesee Tiin - dane postaci *Ki-Adi-Mundi - dane postaci *Teräs Käsi *The Dark Woman - dane postaci *Darsha Assant - dane postaci *Anoon Bondara - dane postaci *Thracia Cho Leem - dane postaci *Quinlan Vos - dane postaci *Bultar Swan - dane postaci *Kit Fisto - dane postaci *Shaak Ti - dane postaci *Luminara Unduli - dane postaci *Barriss Offee - dane postaci *Obi-Wan Kenobi - dane postaci *Ikrit - dane postaci *Cilghal - dane postaci *Kyle Katarn - dane postaci *Chu'unthor - schemat *''Chu'unthor'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Great Library at Ossus - schemat *Ysanna Nomad - dane typowego przedstawiciela *Woolamander - dane zwierzęcia *Jedi Temple on Coruscant - schemat *Meditative Canyon on Ambria - mapa *Terrestrial Neek - dane zwierzęcia *Staga - dane zwierzęcia *The Oracle at Pelgrin - schemat *The School of Hidden Wisdom - schemat *The Valley of the Jedi - mapa *Ruusanian - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kell Dragon - dane zwierzęcia ''Credits: *Designers - J. D. Wiker, Michael Mikaelian, Jeff Grubb, Owen K. C. Stephens, James Maliszewski *Editors - Brian Campbell, Michele Carter *Lucas Licensing Editor - Michelle Vuckovich *Managing Editor - Kim Mohan *Star Wars RPG Design Manager - Christopher Perkins *Cartographer - Christopher West *Typesetter - Angelika Lokotz *Visual Creative Director - Jon Schindehette *Art Director - Sean Glenn *Graphic Designer - Abigail Fein *Lucas Licensing Art Director - Iain Morris *RPG Category Manager - Anthony Valterra *Project Managers - Douglas Steves, Martin Durham *Production Manager - Chas Delong *Production - Jefferson Dunlap *Vice President and Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Vice President of Publishing - Mary Kirchoff *Interior Artists - Anthony S. Waters, Ashley Wood, D. Alexander Gregory, Dan Brereton, Jeff Carlisle, Joe Corroney, John Van Fleet, RK Post, Tommy Lee Edwards ''Online dodatki: *The Planet of Twilight Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)